User talk:WWolf1973
Welcome! Hello WWolf1973, and welcome to Domo Wiki, the Dream of Mirror Online wiki! Thank you for your . There's a lot to do around here, so we hope you'll stay with us and help improve the wiki. ' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Questions? You can ask on our forums or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page. Don't forget to sign your messages using four tildes (~~~~). Need help? The community portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. Again, welcome! -- SSF (Talk) 20:29, April 1, 2010 Audrey to Demonic Daisy spawn Did they change this recently? I've tested it on a couple of continuous runs and that number was accurate. →[[User:SSF|''SSF]] (talk) 23:15, April 1, 2010 (UTC) We ran it and counted 700 Audrey kills before Demonic Daisy spawned. Is there a possible glitch in our game? We seem to have to kill more than anyone else to spawn bosses. WWolf1973 00:37, April 11, 2010 (UTC) :How long has it been this way (with you having to kill more than normal for spawns)? The huge difference between 235 to 700 is why I wonder if there's been some change in the game, or if it's just the way you guys kill (like straying too far from the spawn point, leaving map for a break, etc.). →[[User:SSF|SSF]] (talk) 01:55, April 12, 2010 (UTC) On average, for the past 6-8 weeks, we have had to kill around 700 of any monster for boss spawns for DD elder quests. That is even staying at the spawn points. :Hm, that seems to correspond to the Feb 16 patch. It might have been a new change, or possibly a glitch. If there's evidence for earlier than that, it could be related to the journal glitch somehow (if it's only the one related to DD elders, anyway). I think we'd need to test whether the non-elder bosses have changed, and if so, figure out all the spawn numbers again :/ →[[User:SSF|SSF'']] (talk) 05:26, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::have u been using a pet while killing? i know that at GT we had the problem that our pet's kills didnt count for spawning bosses.. -- Gairo 15:00, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Maybe that is an issue. I figured using a pet to kill would speed things up. I'll test next boss I get from DD elder. My wife has been using a level 60 fox to spawn bosses. (She also had problems that cost our guild near 20 fame points from not being able to get prints in or out of a team.) :::(Side question: what is GT? Can't place it right now.) ::::GT is Gametribe, which was the EU hoster of domo. and yea, we also had problems gaining the print sometimes, but only in teams. so it could be solved by just leaving team fast when u kill the boss. (more detailed it was also only if a team mate was on same map or within exp share range or something) -- Gairo 15:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC)